godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Times Transcript
Write the first paragraph of your page here. ''Chapter-1 {It is raining hard in Equestria.} {Caption reads Equestria 2042, in the Bottom center of the Screen.} {Kiryu slowly flies into the sky, towards Canter lot.} {Kiryu lands slowly on Diamond's Balcony} KIRYU: Oh Diamond I'm not feeling so great, would you please take my Telegram too Ponyville? I abroad you my pain is significant. DIAMOND: Sorry Kiryu I can't I have too go out on a mission at the moment, besides Ponyville is not that far away you can make it I know you will, and when you do I promise I'll take care of you. {Kiryu smiles at her for her kind words, but then looks saddened again, knowing that she can't help him.} KIRYU: Thanks' anyway Diamond. *He says and continues flying towards Ponyville, with Diamond watching.* {Kiryu's Thrusters are shown flying.} KIRYU: *Constanly Talkin Too himself* Come on Kiryu just a few more miles and I can get a good Rest, but I don't think I can make it. No I've got too try Princess Twilight is counting on me. {Kiryu's Thrusters are shown blasting faster and faster until... BANG!!! The Thrusters go out' and the jet slowly descends off screen. Pitch black.} Random Pony Voice Over: Kiryu Are you Alright?!!! RANDOM PONY VOiCE OVER: He's unconscious his neck burst. Call Godzilla Team Immediately. {Rivera is shown flying towards the scene through the intense rain, but is unphased by the amount of water stricking his face.} {Rivera than decends and approaches Kiryu's body that crashed on the ground. Smoke billowed from Kiryu's Unseen head and Neck.} RIVERA: Oh, Kiryu. Tell me it isn't so! {Diamond arrives worried.} DIAMOND: What Happend I heard an explosion? RIVERA: *Sighs* Nothing Diamond, Please take the message too Ponyville. DIAMOND: But Rivera please! RIVERA: Diamond It's important, you must Go.. Diamond: Um Okay picks up the letter, and walks off too Ponyville. Mayer: Hello, Diamond. I've received a message - Kiryu's structure is being brought back. He's in pretty bad shape, Diamond. DIAMOND: *Dangerously Worried* What's wrong? Mayer: He's been brought to the Hospital, Emily. I don't think they'll have time to get back to Canterlot. DIAMOND: *Dashes away* Don't have time?! Oh, no! Diamond arrived at the Hospital. Rivera was there, and Kiryu was in a shed. RIVERA: Don't go any further, Diamond. You'll only experience more heartbreak. DIAMOND: No, I want to see him! RIVERA: No, Dimond, it's too late. DIAMOND: No, it's never too late- RIVERA: Diamond! Don't you realize why it's so quiet around here? The burst was too large. It caused a crack in his neck... DIAMOND: Rivera... . RIVERA: Diamond, I'm... sorry. {Princess Twilight and Rainbow Dash arrive slowly alongside Rivera.} Rainbow Dash, take Diamond back to Canterlot. She doesn't need to be here. RAINBOW DASH: Right, Rivera. *Kisses Rivera;s Cheek* Come on, Diamond.... {Rainbow Dash and Diamond leave Princess Twilight and Rivera are by themselves.} RIVERA: I always thought of him as a useless Scrap heap, but now I'm not so sure, now that he is gone... {Twilight places a wing softly against Rivera's back,} RIVERA: First Mandy, than Israel, now Kiryu. *Tears form up.* TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Come here. *Takes Rivera into her hooves* RIVERA: I've lost my mother, I've lost my friend, now I'm losing my whole team. TWILIGHT SPARKLE: IT will be okay Sweetie It will be okay... {Godzilla sadly along with Rarity.} RARITY: He was a true member of you monsters. GODZILLA: Yea. {Rivera finally shakes off the tears and looks at Godzilla} RIVERA: Now we're the only last surviving Gojira's left. GODZILLA: *Nods Sadly* Yea we are... {Rarity places her hoof around Godzilla's Neck and kisses his cheek.} RARITY: I'm so sorry Darling. GODZILLA: Come on, Rivera, let's go so we can let him rest in peace. RIVERA: *Sad* Right, Gojira. {Rivera sadly follows Godzilla and Rarity back into Ponyville, with Princess Twilight Sparkle's wing around Rivera as comfort.} {Screen Fades Black} {Text that is written below is shown on 5 different Slots on a black background.} Kiryu did not survive his accident. The burst caused a crack in his neck, which shattered all of his circuits. They say it killed him almost instantly. Godzilla Team was now drawn down... ...into just 2 Members. Chapter-2 Write the second section of your page here. Chapter-3 Epilogue'' Category:PROJECT Transcripts